El precio del perdon
by fandita-lp
Summary: One-shot. "Los héroes en un mundo de guerra son asesinos en un mundo de paz, merecemos un castigo por los actos cometidos en Ishbal". Luego de la guerra llego la paz. Su sueño se cumplió y vieron la llegada de la democracia, y lo que vendría con esta.


No tengo mucho que decir acerca de este fic, todo lo que quieran saber solo léanlo, espero que sea de su agrado

_Full metal alchemist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes__ (basado en full metal alchemist brotherhood)_

El precio del perdón

Luego del caos, sigue la paz.

Luego de la guerra, vino la esperanza, luego de la muerte volvieron los sueños.

Ellos vivieron la guerra, y sobrevivieron por ese sueño, más nunca pidieron perdón

Llego la democracia, y con ella, la justicia. Porque ellos lo sabían, y era algo que ambos aceptaban

Lo que en la guerra era correcto, no lo era en la paz, los héroes en un mundo de guerra eran asesinos en un mundo de paz. Ella se lo había dicho en una ocasión a Edward

Y este era el caso, el juicio de el alquimista de la llama, Roy mustang, y de la francotiradora, riza hawkeye

Naturalmente todos sus amigos se opusieron, pero era la plena decisión de los dos, merecían un castigo por los horrores cometidos en ishbal

Roy se había convertido en fuhrer y riza lo había seguido, ambos conscientes de lo que la democracia traería consigo, ambos sabiendo que había un castigo, que era lo que merecían

Intercambio equivalente

-no, no pueden hacer eso –repetía Edward tratando de hacer que roy y riza reconsideraran su decisión –ustedes solo lo hicieron por que se les ordeno

-no, fue nuestra decisión –hablo con voz firme riza –aunque fueran ordenes, fuimos nosotros quienes disparamos

Edward recordó esas palabras de esa vez en la casa de la teniente

-¡pero!...-Edward mantenía los puños cerrados y bajo la cabeza frustrado, no podía ver que seres tan cercanos a él, como lo eran ellos, se estuvieran haciendo esto

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con el rostro gentil de la teniente, la miro con tristeza y en sus ojos le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, la quería como a una madre, ella siempre estuvo pendiente de él y de su hermano y no podía soportar perderla a ella tambien, volteo a ver a mustang, el solo le sonrió serenamente, nunca lo aceptaba pero a él lo quería como a un padre, volvió a agachar la cabeza presa de una mayor frustración, entonces sintió como los brazos de la francotiradora lo rodeaban, subió la cabeza sorprendido

-esta es nuestra decisión –le susurro ella al oído de forma dulce

Edward, la abrazo desesperado, no quería perderlos

Al llegar a resembool, se sintió derrotado y le conto a Alphonse y a winry lo ocurrido, abrazo fuerte a la mecánica que se pegó a su pecho llorando

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto la recién llegada mei al ver la escena

Alphonse se acercó a ella contándole lo sucedido, esta se tapó la boca de sorpresa, estimo mucho a la francotiradora, se abrazó a Alphonse y cerró los ojos con fuerza

Toda la brigada tuvo una reacción parecida en cuanto sus superiores les dijeron, havoc le reclamo a mustang con un nudo en la garganta por sus mejores amigos

-¡cómo pueden hacer esto! –Espero un momento y luego se dirigió a ellos un poco más calmado -¿saben que es lo que pasara si son declarados culpables?

-la pena máxima –respondió mustang sin dudarlo

-¿la muerte…? –dijo fuery tembloroso

-no puede hablar en serio –esta vez fue Breda el que reclamo

-usted puede hacer algo –farman se dirigió hacia donde estaba mustang – es el fuhrer, cancele esto

-pagar por nuestros actos es nuestra responsabilidad –riza se colocó en frente de roy –no podemos negar lo que hicimos en ishbal, no hay perdón por lo que cometimos ahí, afrontarlo es nuestro deber, ambos lo sabemos –esta vez se colocó al lado de mustang –es la responsabilidad que debemos afrontar

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la mujer, mirándolos con tristeza

Todos fueron notificados del juicio, en un juicio de esa magnitud fueron elegidos de jurados, el representante de ishbal, que gracias a roy había sido reconstruida, el representante de amestris, que en un principio era el general grumman, pero que había sido retirado debido a su vínculo con los acusados, por lo que se eligió a uno mediante un comité, y el resto del jurado fue elegido por el mismo comité

La mañana soleada del día del juicio contrastaba con el ánimo de todos, se sentían derrotados, iban a perder a personas que querían y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, aun con todo, todos asistieron al juicio desde temprano aunque no pudieron ver a roy y a riza, ya que ellos debían esperar a que el juez los llamara y comenzara con el juicio

-pronto nos van a llamar a juicio –le comento roy a riza aun a la espera del juicio que decidiría sus vidas -¿te arrepientes?

Riza solo negó con la cabeza

-esta fue nuestra decisión-reitero, luego volteo a verlo y le sonrió con dulzura –pero se cumplió nuestro sueño

El tambien le sonrió y le tomo la mano tiernamente, con el paso de los años, el sueño de él se convirtió en el suyo propio, verlo realizado fue el pago de tanto esfuerzo, pero no el perdón, ellos no esperaban ni sentían que merecían el perdón

Ella le apretó un poco más la mano antes de preguntarle

-¿tú te arrepientes? –

El fingió pensarlo antes de mirarla

-no, después de todo éramos conscientes de esto –paro un momento para verla, si estaba un poco arrepentido, pero era por ella, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que ella tuviera que pasar por ello, más sin embargo sabía que ella no aceptaría quedar fuera, ni que el pasara por ello y que ella no estuviera a su lado

Le dolía no haberle dicho tantas cosas, pero sabía que sería aún más difícil mantenerse firme si lo hacía, aun así, disfrutaba ese momento y de su compañía, sin querer detenerse a pensar que sería la última vez

-aunque –agrego con semblante serio ante la cara expectante de ella –creo que te le acercaste mucho a acero –término haciendo un puchero de fingido enojo

Ella se quedó un momento sorprendida pero inmediatamente después se rio dulcemente y el volteo a verla con una sonrisa igual

-pasen los acusados –se oyó la voz firme del juez

Ambos respiraron hondo y pasaron soltándose las manos

El juicio había empezado

-los acusados –prosiguió el juez –roy mustang, fuhrer de amestris y riza hawkeye, teniente en el ejército, ambos presentes, procederemos a decir los cargos bajo los que se les acusa

Todos vieron a roy y a riza asentir

-se les acusa de cometer atrocidades en ishbal, todas ellas en contra de ishbalanos –hizo una pausa para verlos a la cara -¿Cómo se declaran?

-yo, roy mustang, me declaro culpable-

-yo, riza hawkeye, me declaro culpable-

Roy volvió la vista hacia su brigada, hacia sus amigos, todos tenían la frustración en la cara, de pronto sintió tristeza pero regreso su mirada hacia el juicio

-ya que los acusados se han declarado culpables –proclamo el juez –se procederá a la sentencia, digan el veredicto los jurados

Se levantó el representante de ishbal, y procedió a dar su veredicto

-los sentenciados han sido acusados por el pueblo de ishbal bajo los cargos de asesinato indiscriminado contra nuestro pueblo así como por la destrucción de nuestro hogar –hizo una pausa en la cual todos bajaron la cabeza derrotados y con tristeza –sin embargo –esto llamo la atención de todos incluidos roy y riza –nuestro pueblo ha visto renacer la cultura gracias a los sentenciados, que dedicaron los esfuerzos de estos últimos dos años en nuestro pueblo

Se levanta el representante de amestris a dar su veredicto

-los sentenciados que han sido acusados de genocidio contra los ishbalitas y destrucción a su cultura, han sido tambien los que han elevado a amestris y a su gente, salvándola y ayudado a la reconstrucción de nuestra ciudad en incontables ocasiones, es la plena voluntad del pueblo de amestris, dejar en libertad a los acusados

Tanto riza como roy miraron confundidos y con un brillo de esperanza a el jurado

-es la plena voluntad del pueblo de ishbal, perdonar a los acusados y dejarlos en libertad-

-entonces –declaro el juez –por decisión del jurado, se les declara culpable más sin embargo, tambien se declara sentencia cumplida

Todos vieron al juez declarar libres a sus amigos y suspiraron con alivio, algunos soltaron varias lágrimas de felicidad y la gran mayoría sonreía con calidez

Riza estaba confundida, al igual que roy

-¿estoy… perdonada? –se dejó caer y por primera vez soltó varias lágrimas, sintió a roy rodearla y entonces lo abrazo tambien con increíble felicidad, tal vez, habían dado su pago

-el precio por nuestras acciones –oyó susurrar a roy en su oído –es nuestra lucha

-la guerra de ishbal –le susurro riza –por fin termino

Sintió toda la calidez del perdón, todo el peso de su espalda de pronto sintió como dejaba de existir, ellos habían usado la piedra filosofal que era la vida de muchos ishbalitas, y con ella habían luchado para salvar a su pueblo, tal vez, las vidas en la piedra habían deseado luchar tambien, tal vez, habían luchado juntos, y tal vez, habían sido perdonados por ellos

Roy, sintió como todos sonreían y el mismo podía volver a sonreír, la calidez de la persona a la que abrazaba, de riza, lo embargo y dejo descansar su cabeza en su hombro, toda su lucha y todo el peso de sus hombros desapareció, era un pago por el perdón

-habrá que empezar a luchar de nuevo –le escucho susurrar

-¿Por qué lucharemos esta vez?-pregunto ella mirándolo a la cara

El solo sonrió y ambos se pusieron de pie para salir de aquel tribunal, el salir y el respirar se sentía como volver a vivir, la guerra de ishbal había acabado al fin

-esta vez lucharemos por algo diferente –le dijo roy al salir aun sin dejar de sonreír y de abrazarla

Ella volteo a verlo y tambien sonrió

-no sabía que tenía otros planes luego de salir de aquí señor –le dijo riza sonriendo

-¡ey mustang! –ambos oyeron ese grito y voltearon para ver a todos sus amigos sonriendo y en la primera fila estaba Edward, Alphonse, winry y mei junto a toda la brigada

-ah, acero, se me había olvidado que estabas ahí, como eres tan pequeño creí que te confundirían con un niño y no te dejarían entrar –se burló roy mustang

Edward se acercó molesto hasta donde estaba mustang y todos creyeron que le soltaría un puñetazo, pero solo le puso la mano en el hombro y levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-lo lamento –le dijo Edward en tono de burla –pero soy muy maduro para tus juegos infantiles _coronel_

- fuhrer, acero –le contesto molesto, para después poner una gran sonrisa

Todos se acercaron a abrazar de nuevo a sus amigos, se sentía como si fuera el primer abrazo, todas las lágrimas habían desparecido y todo lo amargo de antes era solo un recuerdo

Roy y riza vieron a sus amigos platicar cerca de ellos y sintieron de nuevo una gran felicidad

-por esto –pronuncio mustang volviendo a abrazarla

Ella volteo a verlo con curiosidad y luego de un momento regreso la mirada sonriendo tambien

-si –susurro riza –esto es por lo que hay luchar

Se volvieron a mirar y sin dudarlo acercaron sus rostros y se besaron, lucharían por la felicidad, lucharían por ellos

-¡oigan! –Oyeron como les gritaban y voltearon a ver a sus amigos -¿Qué no vienen?

Los dos los miraron sorprendidos y después fueron con ellos, habría que festejar y habría que volver a luchar, esta vez lo harían sin remordimientos, sin culpa y con todas esas personas a su lado

Una foto de aquel momento fue conservada por todos, en ella se reflejaba la felicidad de todos y la felicidad era la razón más grande para luchar, lo sabían ahora, si caían, siempre estaban sus amigos para levantarlos, si la tristeza les llegaba, recordaban que siempre había una razón para continuar, y si se sentían solos, les hacía ver que en realidad nunca lo estaban

Este fic está dedicado a todos los que luchan en este mundo por la felicidad, por la amistad y por el amor, espero les haya gustado y que recuerden seguir luchando, siempre hay una razón para luchar


End file.
